


Sharing Is Caring

by sweetbaby_1D



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-01
Updated: 2013-08-01
Packaged: 2017-12-22 03:36:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/908429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetbaby_1D/pseuds/sweetbaby_1D
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cassidy often dreams about her boyfriends best-friend, but she still loves her boyfriend. The two boys get together to fulfill her fantasies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sharing Is Caring

Cassidy was sitting cross-legged in the middle of the sofa, sandwiched between her boyfriend Niall, and their best friend Harry. Niall had called her over to watch a movie and right before it started, Harry had knocked on the front door. Cassidy was more than happy to let him stay, though Niall seemed a little bummed that it wasn't going to be just the two of them.  
They were currently watching Safe Heaven but Cass was hardly paying attention. Her mind was constantly drifting back to the way Nialls hand was rubbing circles into her thigh under the blanket, going a little higher every few strokes, and the way that Harry leg was pressed up against hers. When Cassidy had first met the boys at a uni lecture, she'd taken a quick interest in both of them. While Harry was a nice lad, he'd seemed like more of a sometimes hook-up and Niall had seemed more like boyfriend material.  
Cassidy was snatched out of her thoughts by a cold finger sneaking into the waistband of her shorts. She looks to Niall, who's facing forward with a smug grin on his face. Her eyes go wide as she realizes what's happening. She wants to protest. Tell Niall to stop because they both know how she is. Cass is vocal. When they're together in that way, it takes all of Cass's inner strength not to scream out every second. But she knows Niall won't stop. He loves risky situations, thrives off of the adrenaline that courses through his veins knowing he could possibly get caught. But she also doesn't stop him for another reason. Maybe, just maybe, Harry'll get turned on and join them. Cass thinks that this might just be a good oppurtunity. Then she silently pats herself on the back for not to wear panties tonight.  
Nialls finger slids down further into Cassidys shorts until it finally reaches her clit. A low moan escapse Cass's lips as her boyfriend takes the nub and pinches it between his thumb and index finger, rolling it back and forth. She feels another finger prodding her entrance, not yet going in, but playing around the opening. She bites her lip to keep the noise quiet but the effort is lost when that same finger plunges deep into her heat and a loud moan is ripped from her throat.  
Cass looks to Harry who's looking at her smirking then to Niall, who's smirk matches Harrys. To say she's confused is an understatment. Harry just found out what was going on under the cover but neither boy seemed displeased. In fact, they both seemed rather excited. Then Harry reaches over and pulls Cass's leg from under her and throws it over his leg, rubbing the inside of her thigh, dangerously close to her womanhood. Niall does the same and then both boys hands are going into the opening of her shorts, fingers exploring her tight, wet heat. Cass threw her head back onto the sofa, letting out a strangled moan. The boys quietly sushed her as they began to explain.  
"Cassie, babe, Harry and I decided to get together to pleasure you. Sometimes you talk in your sleep and I often hear you moaning Harrys name. I figured we might as well help you, yeah? So I called Harry and told him to come here around 7:30. I knew you'd be here by then. Harry was more than happy to help me out with this tonight. So just relax and enjoy this."  
Niall crouched down in front of Cass and started pulling her shorts slowly down her legs, Harrys hand moving to stroke her gently. As Harrys long, slender finger glided over her clit again, Cass whimpered. Harry took the chance to lean over her and push his tongue deep into her mouth, removing his fingers from her only to be replaced by Nialls mouth.  
Cass's hips immediatly jerked forward into her boyfriends face as his tongue teased her clit and two fingers were plunged inside her. Harry reached down and cupped her breast with one hand while the other hand squeezed her ass.  
Cassidy could feel the heat pooling inside her stomach and let out a long moan as her orgasm built even more.  
"Ba-babe. Niall! Ah... s-sto-op. I-I'm gonna c-come. Ahh!" Cassidy's body convulses as her orgasm sets in, Harry and Niall continuing to pleasure her throughout.  
Both boys pulled away from Cass as her orgasm subsided, sitting on their calves watching her.  
"Harry. Put on a condom, get naked and lay on your back on the couch. Cassie. Ride him." Niall commanded. Harry did as he was told without a second thought. Cassidy, on the other hand, was skeptical.  
"W-What? But Niall..." She stuttered. Her body was still exhausted and she knew she would be sesitive. But Niall gave her a very demanding look, so she slowly slipped herself down onto Harrys now exposed cock with a quiet hiss, then a moan at the pleasure of being filled. Cass looked up at Niall, waiting for his next instruction.  
"I said ride him. Don't just sit there babe, it's not gonna help anyone." He said, winking. Cass closed her eys in pleasure and moved her hips in little figure eights, Harry grabbed her hips, pulling her flush against his hip while he threw his head back moaning.  
Cassidys eyes snapped open when she felt the tip of Nialls cock prodding her mouth. She looked up at her boyfriend in shock.  
"Open." Cass did as she was told woth no hesitation. "Good girl. Now suck." Nialls head rolled onto his shoulder as Cassidy took the head into her mouth, sucking hard before pushing all the way down until her nose was poking his stomach, gagging slightly.  
Cass removed one hand from Harrys chest, as she pulled back a bit, using it to jerk her boyfriend as she sucked him off. She'd started bouncing on Harrys cock and he was now thrusting up into her as she thrusted downwards. The moans esacping his mouth finally sent Cass over the edge, causing her to suck harder on Niall. The feeling of Cassies walls tightening around him had Harry spilling his load into the condom, causing Cass to hum deeply around Nialls cock. Niall, in turn squirted his salty come down Cass' throat and she swallowed every drop.  
When they'd all road out their orgasms, they started getting dressed in an exhausted silence. As Harry walked towards the door to leave, Niall called out to him, "Harry, mate. You can stay here for the night. You know where the blankets and everything is, make yourself comfortable." Niall motioned to the couch. "Cass and I are gonna head up to bed." He said, grabbing Cass around her waist and leading her to his room. "Night mate." Niall called over his shoulder before shutting the door to his room.  
Cass and Niall both settled into the bed in just their underwear. Cass cuddled up to her boyfriend and asked, "Niall, why'd you tell me to ride Harry instead of you?"  
"I know how amazing it feels inside of you. Thought I'd let him get a chance to feel. And you're amazing for going through with it babe. I love you so much." He answered, kissing her forehead. "G'night babe."  
And with that, they drifted off to sleep, all thoroughly pleasured.


End file.
